


Muse? What a joke.

by waterwitch5031



Series: Depressed Elichi [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Depression, Drinking, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Idols, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwitch5031/pseuds/waterwitch5031
Summary: Its been 5 years since Eli Ayase left Muse and she has become a mess. Her life is spent in various bars drinking away her depression. She's grown bitter and depressed to her time in Muse. Until one day an old love of hers greets her in a bar.Can Nozomi help Elichi see the magic in the world again?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Series: Depressed Elichi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Muse? What a joke.

At age 23 most would call Eli Ayase too young to be drinking her dull and depressing life away in a bar, but she didnt mind it. It seemed the only fitting thing in her life right now

'Boring and joyless? Elichi' thats what they all called her. Of course no one ever said it to her face....but she knew Its what they all thought about her. She could tell every-time they looked at her and asked her if she was "Okay”.

She drank another bitter shot and let her senses dull. She cursed herself for ever believing there was something miraculous about this life. Years had passed since her high school years and she had grown bitter about it all. Honoka, Nozomi, Nico.... All of them had tricked her into believing life was any bit magical.

"Muse....what a damn joke" She muttered to no one in specific, Taking another shot as the world got blurrier and her head got heavier "But no ones laughing….” 

Eli had been so lost in her own bottle of sorrow she’d barely even noticed the girl sitting down by her. Not that she would’ve minded anyway.

“4 bars in the district and of course I find you in the only one without a working air conditioner” The woman spoke teasingly, Her voice was so distinctly familiar Eli could feel it in her mind. “God…. You sure can drink can’t you Eli?” The voice sounded concerned but she masked it with a giggle

Eli turned her head and was met with a blurry but familiar face staring at her. Those pretty green eyes and lovely hair that looked so mystical.

“Nozomi….?” She trailed off groggily as she reached a hand out towards her.

“Hi Elichi~ You sure look like you need someone to get you home”

A giggle came out as Eli felt hands reach down and lift her up. Wrapping her arm over Nozomi. Eli at this point was almost certain she was passed out and dreaming. She hadn’t spoken to Nozomi in over a year but… She’d let this dream continue for a bit

“Mmmmh.” She muttered as she focused her feet on a simple Left and Right stepping motion. “Nnnnozomi. You don’t know where my apartment is” She slurred thouroughly.

“It hasn’t moved in the last year Eli” She said confidently. Eli could swear she heard her mutter something else but she was far too drunk to hear her.

The pair stumbled down the road slowly. Eli’s head pounding with each step. The couple earned a few giggles from college students and disapproving glares from older folk as Eli wobbled. It felt like they walked for centuries.

Finally they arrived at Eli’s apartment. It was neat and tidy until you got to her bedroom which lied in utter ruin. Bottles line the walls and the floor where Eli had drunk herself to sleep multiple nights. Nozomi gasped audibly as she entered the room to set Eli down.

“Elichi… What have you been doing to yourself?” Nozomi asked mournfully. Eli could barely focus but she felt herself get angry. What right doe she have to walk in here looking perfect as an angel and JUDGE HER? Its not her fault not everyone could be as perfect as Nozomi.

“What I do. Is none of your business Nozomi.” She angrily slurred, Raising a fist and waving it at no one

“Are you kidding me? You are drinking yourself to death! The Eli I knew-“

Nozomi was cut off as Eli glared daggers at her. “The Eli you knew isn’t here. Every time you fucking called all you ever wanted to talk about was High school. We’re goddamn adults Nozomi! The Eli you knew died in high school where she should’ve!!”

Eli breathed heavy as she nearly fell over from the action. She considered herself lucky Nozomi’s face was too blurry to see. Hearing her start to cry was already going to break her.

“What is your PROBLEM Eli?! You won’t return anyones calls. All the girls are so worried about you! Nico almost dropped the biggest concert she’d ever had to come check on you!” Nozomi angrily set her on the bed and started wiping her tears “I come here from 3 districts away and find you drunk in a cheap bar!”

“I can get drunk If I want Nozomi. And those girls are better off not seeing me. Let them live in their little fantasy of life for a bit more” Eli flopped back on the bed. She could hear Nozomi gasp as she laid there “We kissed in Highschool Nozomi. We were idiots to think it meant anything. So stop worrying about me”

Eli lied motionless in bed. Telling Nozomi off like this was going to break her but she couldn’t let Nozomi know that. She needed Nozomi to stop loving this drunken mess, She wasn’t the girl Nozomi loved in high school. She was an idiot to think that. 

“Fine Ill leave. But im not gonna stop you know?” Nozomi sniffed as she fought a losing battle against a flood of tears back. “It wasn’t dumb and we weren’t just kids. I know you don’t think that.” She took slow measured steps and looked back in the doorframe, Waiting desperately for Eli to say anything. A response never came.

As the door slammed Eli finally let her tears fall. Her life was a mess and she’d just pushed away the only one willing to deal with her. She tried her hardest to believe that it was for the better. All of those girls were better off without her…

"Depressing and unloveable? Elichi” she muttered quietly as she blacked out


End file.
